The Right Man Walk Away
by Di12381
Summary: A two part songfic from Jane's POV. Set to Christina Aguilera's songs "The Right Man" and "Walk Away".
1. The Right Man

-As usual, I do not own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them, blah, blah, blah, blah

-As usual, I do not own any of these characters, I'm just borrowing them, blah, blah, blah, blah.

-"The Right Man" By Christina Aguilera

-As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

The Right Man

Jane stood in the mirror as the maid placed the veil on her head.

"If I may say so, miss, you look lovely" the maid offered.

"Thank you" Jane replied quietly as the maid exited the room.

_So many years have gone by  
Always strong, tried not to cry_

She had known from an early age that she was not welcome in her aunt's home. She was an orphan, a burden, a reminder of Mrs. Reed's broken promise to her late husband to raise Jane as her own. Then at Lowood, ostracized and demonized by Mr. Brocklehurst, her life so far had been far from easy. Forcing herself to remain strong and not show too much emotion had been her the only way to survive.

_  
Never felt like I needed any man  
To comfort me in life_

As she herself had stated it, she was poor and plain, without a fortune, beauty or prospects to properly introduce her to any eligible men. Marriage, especially a marriage of love, seemed a distant possibility and she had steeled herself to the fact that she might never marry.

_  
But I'm all made up today  
A veil upon my face_

But she was a bride today. Her groom was unexpected. Edward Rochester, master of Thornfield and her soon to be former employer, was nearly 20 years her senior. He was coarse and gruff and she didn't know what to make of him at first. But somehow, she had began to see past the cold exterior and beneath that was a man full of life and passion.

_  
But no father stands beside me  
To give his bride away  
_

Her father was dead, as was her mother. Her only living relation was Mrs. Reed and that had always been a difficult relationship. So she walked alone to meet him.

_  
Well I'm standing in the chapel  
Wearing my white dress  
I have waited for this moment  
With tears of happiness  
_

Her emotions, usually kept at bay, were easily read.

"Jane" he met her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sir" she replied shyly, casting her eyes down from his, knowing that was the last time she would ever refer to him like that.

"Jane, my love, what is this, we are to be wed" he lifted her face up until her eyes met his, then gently wrapped her hand around into his own.

"We are, Edward" she allowed him to guide outside, where the carriage was waiting for them.

_Here I leave behind my past  
By taking the chance  
I've finally found the right man  
_

Jane Eyre, the orphan, unwanted and unloved would soon become Jane Rochester with a loving husband and a child to call her own.

_Thoughts racing fast through my mind  
As I'm gazing down the aisle  
_

She watched as the church came into view and for a moment a chill ran down her neck. With the tall, white steeple and the gleaming cross in the sky, it reminded her of her first view of Lowood.

_That my future will mend the memories  
Torn between father and child  
_

But this was no Lowood and the man beside her was not Mr. Brocklehurst. The child she had been the day she entered Lowood was not the woman who she had become.

_  
My emotions overload  
'Cause there is no hand to hold  
There's no shoulder here to lean on  
I'm walking all on my own  
_

Her heart was beating faster as she walked to meet Edward and the priest.

_  
Here I go  
_

"You look beautiful" he whispered as she priest began to speak.

_Now I'm standing at four corners  
To have and to hold  
Now my love, you stand beside me  
To walk life's winding road  
And I owe it all to you  
For taking the chance  
You've shown me there's a right man  
'Cause I never knew a right man  
_

"Thank you" she replied as her hand was wrapped firmly around his.

_  
Well I'm standing in the chapel  
Ready to confess  
That I've waited for this moment  
With tears of happiness  
Now I leave behind my past  
By taking the chance_

Ohh

"Do you, Jane Eyre, take this man, Edward Fairfax Rochester, to be your husband, to love and cherish, honor and obey, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" the priest asked.

"I do" she replied solemnly.

"Do you, Edward Fairfax Rochester, take this woman, Jane Eyre, to be your wife, to love and cherish, in sick and in health, till death do you part?".

"I do".

_  
Well I'm standing at four corners  
To have and to hold  
Now my love, you stand beside me  
To walk life's winding road  
And I owe it all to you  
For taking the chance  
_

The priest continued on with the ceremony, but her focus was not on him, but the man who was about to become her husband.

_  
And one day my little girl  
Will reach out her hand  
She'll know I found the right _man

Since the day he had proposed a month ago, she had often thought about what their children might be like. Perhaps their daughter might have her father's bright blue eyes. Her children would have a different live than she had, they would be given the love and the opportunities that she had only dreamed of as a child.

Then her dreams came to an abrupt halt.

"Are there are any who object to this marriage?" the priest asked.

"I do" the voice thundered in the nearly empty church.

"Mason" Edward thundered, turning around.

"On what grounds?" the priest asked.

"This man is already married".

_To be continued…_


	2. Walk Away

-The disclaimer is in chapter 1 if you are looking for it

-The disclaimer is in chapter 1 if you are looking for it.

-"Walk Away" By Christina Aguilera

-As always, reviews are always welcome.

Walk Away

Jane should have known that a life with her Edward was a dream that was not mean to be. Everything inside her told her so; instead she had ignored her instincts. The result was a heartbreak far more profound than she had ever experienced before.

_What do you do when you know something's bad for you  
And you still can't let go?_

She knew she loved him, but the knowledge that he had lied about the fact that he was married and his wife was still living within feet of her cut her deeply. She knew she could not stay at Thornfield, but it was the only home she had ever truly called her own. __

I was naive  
Your love was like candy  
Artificially sweet  
I was deceived by the wrapping

He wasn't Prince Charming out of a childhood storybook, he was far from it. But somehow, she had fallen for him.

"Stupid girl, do you honestly think a man like that would ever truly want you" a voice berated her in her head.

Jane had often heard stories of masters seducing their young female employees; she had never thought she would be one such female. __

Got caught in your web  
And I learned how to plead  
I was prey in your bed  
And devoured completely  


She believed his lies, that he loved her and wanted to make a life with her. His kisses were sweet, his warmth, his generosity, both material and emotional gave her a security Jane had never experienced in her life. But that was a lie, as was everything else he had told her.

_  
And it hurts my soul  
Cos I can't let go  
All these walls are caving in  
I can't stop my suffering  
I hate to show that I've lost control  
Cos I, I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from  
_

Jane knew that the only way to move on with her life was to get away from him and Thornfield, no matter how much it hurt.

_I need to get away from it  
I need to walk away from it  
Get away, walk away, walk away_

I should have known  
I was used for amusement  
Couldn't see through the smog  
It was all an illusion  


The way he danced and flirted with Miss Ingram, Jane should have known that he was lying when he said he loved her. He was toying with her, taking advantage of her youth and naiveté for his own amusement.

_  
Now I've been licking my wounds (licking my wounds)  
Woke up in love and seems so great (deeper, deeper)  
We both can't subdue  
Darling you hold me prisoner (prisoner)_

Stepping out of her room for the first time in nearly a week, he stepped out of the darkness of the corner.

"Jane,… Miss Eyre".__

I'm about to break  
I can't stop this ache  
I'm addicted to your lure  
and I'm feeling for a cure  
Every step I take  
Leads to one mistake  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need...  


"Mr. Rochester" she replied, not meeting his eyes as she walked downstairs, feeling her emotions welling up inside her. In her heart, she wanted to run to him, to feel his warmth and his comfort, but she couldn't trust him, not anymore.

_  
I can make it  
It's some state I'm in  
Getting nothing everytime  
What did I do to deserve  
The pain of this moment  
And everywhere I turn  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from  
_

_I need to get away from it  
I need to walk away from it  
Get away, walk away, walk away  
_

"Jane, where are you going?" he noticed her bags in the main hallway.

_  
Everytime I try to grasp for air  
I get smothered and this sky, it's never over, over  
Seems I never wake from this nightmare  
I let out a solid breath, let it be over, over_

_Inside I'm screaming  
Breaking, pleading the world  
Ahh...  
_

She looked at his bright blue eyes, begging for forgiveness, but she could never forgive him.

_  
My heart has been bruised  
So sad but it's true  
Each peep reminds me of you  
_

"Away, sir" she replied as the carriage pulled up to the main gate.

_  
It hurts my soul  
Cos I can't let go  
All these walls are caving in  
I can't stop my suffering  
I hate to show that I've lost control  
Cos I, I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need...  
_

"You can't go, Adele needs you, I need you" he begged.

_  
I'm about to break  
I guess I missed it  
I'm addicted to your lure  
And I'm feeling for a cure  
Every step I take  
Leads to one mistake  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need...  
_

"Adele will be going to school soon; you will have no need for a governess, there are other families who are need of education for their children".

_  
I can make it  
It's some state I'm in  
Getting nothing everytime  
What did I do to deserve  
The pain of this moment  
And everywhere I turn  
I keep going right back  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from  
_

"Jane, please…".

_  
I say...  
I need to get away from it  
I need to walk away from it  
Get away, walk away, walk away  
_

Ignoring his pleas, she climbed into the carriage.

_  
Only thing I need to do is walk away  
_

"Jane!!" he called out.

_I need to get away from it  
I need to walk away from it  
Get away, walk away, walk away  
_

"Jane!!" he called again as the carriage disappeared into the misty afternoon.

_  
I need to get away from it  
I need to walk away from it  
Get away, walk away, walk away  
_

Forcing back tears, Jane forced herself to turn away as Thornfield and her heart disappeared over the horizon.

_  
I need to get away from it  
I need to walk away from it  
Get away, walk away, walk away  
_


End file.
